The USB Type-C cable is capable of supplying fast data transfer speeds of up to 10 Gb/s. It can provide 100 W of continuous power flow. Furthermore, it can provide ultra-high bandwidth video capability made available. Each of these can happen through alternate modes. all in parallel with a single connection.